Collide
by meliecom
Summary: Juste un petit quelque chose que je voulais faire depuis longtemps. Song-fic sur la chanson Collide, de Howie Day. Aucun spoiler !


_Hey tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé un super beau Noël ! Moi oui en tout cas ! Et j'avais un peu d'inspiration, alors seulement un petit truc que j'ai écrit cette semaine ! :D J'espère que ça vous plairas._

_Disclaimer : L'univers de Bones ne m'appartient pas en aucun cas… Sinon nous n'aurions pas à encore attendre 19 jours avant d'avoir notre prochain épisode !!! Et la chanson non plus ne m'appartient pas, Collide par Howie Day. Si vous vous souvenez on l'entendait dans le Pilot de la série ! :D Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire…_

* * *

Collide

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Y__eah_

Les premiers rayons du soleil se déposèrent sur mon visage m'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux. Au départ, je suis un peu désorienté. "Où suis-je ?" me dis-je à moi même. J'ouvre finalement les yeux, pour apercevoir la femme qui est couchée près de moi. "Ça y est, je me souviens maintenant". Souriant un peu, je resserre mes bras un peu plus autour de ta frêle taille. _When I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

Lorsque je repense aux évènements qui nous ont menés à cette nuit, je n'y crois pas… Toi et moi, nous sommes si différents. Je suis extraverti et j'aime bien parler avec tout le monde. Et toi, tu es intravertie, tu préfères la compagnie de tes squelettes à celle d'êtres humains. Et pourtant, tu es celle qui ouvre la voie, tu es celle qui fait toujours ce qu'elle a en tête. Tu dis ce que tu penses, sans te soucier de l'opinion des autres. Mais quelques fois j'ai peur, j'ai peur de ne plus voir ton visage s'illuminer. J'ai peur de ne pas te revoir sourire, de ce sourire que tu me réserves…_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

Et malgré toutes nos différences, malgré tout ce qui fait que nous serions censés nous détester. Tu es là. Nous sommes ensemble. Et après cette nuit, je crois que tout est possible. J'ai peur que tu penses que ce soit une erreur, j'ai peur que tu me dises que ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Car pour moi, c'est une des plus belles nuits de ma vie. Et tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée d'être aussi forte, tout le monde à le droit d'être humain. Je sais que tu as peur de t'ouvrir au monde, je sais que tu as peur de montrer que tu es vulnérable, mais même les meilleurs ont le droit à des moments de faiblesse. Tu ouvres les yeux doucement, et c'est là que je réalise que je t'aime…_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

J'ouvre les yeux lentement, hésitant. Le souvenir de la nuit passée me rejoint immédiatement, et lorsque mon regard se pose sur toi une sensation de chaleur m'envahit. Ton sourire charmeur m'accueille immédiatement. Je te souris en retour, je ne suis pas très douée pour parler. Je suis silencieuse la plupart du temps, et mes squelettes ne sont pas très bavards non plus. Quant à toi, tu es un agent du F.B.I. qui n'a peur de rien, et je dois te dire que ma première impression n'était pas la meilleure. Et pourtant, avec le temps, tout à changé… De partenaires à amis, d'amis à amants. Et je me rends compte que j'ai peur de savoir que tu penses toujours à moi.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I some__how find  
You and I collide  
Don't stop here I've lost my place I'm close behind_

D'où je viens, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de chance. J'ai grandi en me construisant une carapace car je ne pouvais pas être si vulnérable à la méchanceté des gens, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'ouvrir mon cœur et de tomber. J'ai de plus en plus de facilité à voir que je peux me laisser aller quelques fois. J'ai le droit à des moments de faiblesse moi aussi, comme le reste du monde. Et ça, c'est toi qui me l'as appris. Ne me laisse pas je t'en pris, j'ai besoin de toi, tu es beaucoup plus qu'un simple partenaire._Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to ryhme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide  
_

Tes yeux se plongent dans les miens, bleus dans bruns. Levant ma main vers ta joue, je la caresse un peu avant de descendre ma tête pour attraper tes lèvres avec les miennes. C'est un lent baiser, rempli de tendresse, et lorsque nous nous séparons finalement, je te serre contre moi et tu déposes ta tête sur mon torse, alors que je ferme les yeux. Et malgré la peur que tu dois ressentir en ce moment, je t'entends prononcer deux mots contre mon torse. Ton _"_Je t'aime_"_ m'atteint en plein cœur et une larme s'échappe de mon œil.

_  
__You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

Te serrant contre moi, je dépose un léger baiser sur le dessus de ta tête. Puis, enfouissant ma tête dans tes cheveux je souris doucement. _"_Je t'aime aussi" dis-je doucement en fermant les yeux...


End file.
